Revelaciones en el andén
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Albus está tan preocupado por las palabras de su hermano, de que pueda quedar en Slytherin, que decide compartirlo con su padre. Una vez que su madre les ha dejado solos, Albus comparte con su padre su inseguridad y Harry le responde sinceramente, aunque no le da la respuesta que él esperaba.


**Título:** Revelaciones en el andén

 **Género** : parodia (que no necesariamente humor)

 **Escena:** En el epílogo, Albus Severus tiene la preocupación de acabar en Slytherin y su padre, Harry, le apoya diciéndole que si acaba en Slytherin no pasaría nada. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si Harry en lugar de apoyarle comenzase a decir verdades como puños a su hijo?

 **Avisos:** WI...?, escena demasiado absurda y un pequeño bashing absurdo a Albus. ¡¿Y por qué no?

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Doppelganger" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _HP es de JK_

 **N. de** **A.:** es una parodia, un pseudo humor muy muy absurdo e innecesario. Entiendo que no tenga por qué gustarte este tipo de fics e incluso que a medio leerlo te hayas hartado. De verdad, no tienes por qué leerlo. Puedes simplemente marcharte. Si lo lees es por tu propia voluntad así que no me vengas con tonterías de "humor absurdo" o "no tiene ni pies ni cabeza" porque eso ya te lo he dicho yo. La parte que está  subrayada es cogida textualmente de los libros, de la edición de _Salamandra_.

* * *

 **Revelaciones en el andén**

* * *

—¿Y si me ponen en la casa de Slytherin? —susurró en voz baja para que sólo lo oyera su padre, y éste comprendió que sólo la tensión de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo enorme y sincero que era ese temor. Harry se puso en cuclillas y su cara quedó a la altura de la de Albus. El chico era el único de sus tres hijos que había heredado los ojos de Lily. —Albus Severus —susurró Harry, haciendo gestos con la cabeza para que Ginny se vaya y le deje hablar con privacidad con su hijo. Ginny por su lado asentió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el resto de la familia Weasley—, te pusimos los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era de Slytherin y el otro Gryffindor. Y los dos eran unos malditos capullos.

Albus alzó ambas cejas, mirando a su padre con curiosidad ya que no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta.

—Sí, no me mires así, Albus. Severus Snape hizo que mis seis años en Hogwarts fuesen los peores. Sus clases eran peores que una pelea con tu tío Dursley —miró un momento al horizonte, recordando la cara que puso Dudley cuando le llevaron a Azkaban junto a toda su familia—. Y Dumbledore… Dumbledore me usó todo el tiempo para que acabase con Voldemort.

—Papá…

—Además de que Snape se quería tirar a tu abuela.

—¡Papá! —cortó Albus—. ¿Entonces por qué me pusiste esos dos nombres?

—Perdí una apuesta contra Ron. Apostamos qué serías, si chico o chica y si yo perdía él podía elegir tu nombre.

Albus palideció por un momento ante las palabras de su padre. Buscó con la mirada a cualquier miembro de su familia, a la espera que le sacase de esa conversación.

—Menos mal que sólo se pueden poner dos nombres… —continuó Harry—. Su idea era que te llamases Albus Severus Dudley Draco Quirinus Tom Lucius Regulus Kreacher Potter.

—Eh… —palideció ante la idea. Negó un par de veces la cabeza, intentando olvidar el nombre y miró a su padre, intentando volver al tema inicial—. Bien, pero volvamos a lo de Slytherin.

—Sinceramente dudo que caigas en Slytherin aunque quisieses. Quiero decir, un mestizo hijo de los Weasley… Los Weasley ya no tienen el prestigio de antaño…

—Bien —suspiró Albus, aunque no necesariamente demasiado tranquilo por la revelaciones de su padre—. Entonces Gryffindor.

—Te recuerdo que tu hermano o yo tenemos que ir a matar el bicho que entre en tu habitación para que puedas bajar de la lámpara…

—Todo el mundo tiene un poco de miedo a los insectos… —susurró, bajando la cabeza.

—Ya, pero la última vez fue una mariposa…

—¿Ravenclaw entonces?

—Llevas zapatillas de velcro porque no te sabes atar los cordones…

—¿Hufflepuff?

—Hum… —se puso de nuevo en pie, viendo la hora que era—. Sí, puede que te cojan en Hufflepuff… si no siempre puedes meterte a Bedel como ayudante de Filch…

—¿Gracias? —susurró mirando al tren mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

Albus subió al tren, aún con la conversación que había tenido con su padre en la cabeza. El tren comenzó su marcha mientras los padres decían adiós con la mano a sus hijos. El último rastro de vapor se esfumó en el cielo otoñal cuando el tren tomó una curva.

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **¡Adoremos a nuestro Señor, el Gran Dios Cthulhu!**


End file.
